


The Assignment

by ThylacineLily



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goddess of Seduction is upset about having a mortal as an assignment, but will she be upset in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assignment

_“Are you serious?”_

_“Yes, quite serious sis...”_

_“Why are you the one giving me this order?”_

_“Because they know you’ll scream at them since it’s their decision.”_

_“But, but it’s not fair. I hate being with the humans, why don’t they send someone else!?”_

_“Hey, I’m only the messenger in this,” he said with a sigh as he looked into his sister’s eyes. “They think you’ll be good for the poor guy I guess.”_

_She growled as she ran her fingers through her hair. “I can’t believe they would send me down there with those... Humans...”_

_“You were in with them until they needed you up here,” her brother said, giving her a sympathetic look._

_She sighed. “Why am I being punished?”_

_“I don’t know... I don’t even think it’s a punishment, I think it’s just a normal assignment... It just happens to involve mixing back in with them.”_

The Goddess of Seduction slowly opened her eyes with a small groan as she looked around the room, frowning as the conversation came back to her. She couldn’t believe what they were having her do this time. Out of all the assignments she had been on, out of all the people she had used her powers to help since they took her from her home, this had to beat them all. She sat up and put her hand to her forehead from the small headache she had from coming to the ground world. She got rid of it with only a thought before she realized she was naked and there was a sheet on her lap, having fallen down from her chest when she sat up.

She sighed and looked over, noticing the red head that slept soundly, tangled in the sheet on the bed of what looked to be a hotel room. She got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door and turning on the light. She looked at herself in the mirror, looking at the body they gave her, which was the one she had grown up in when she was a human, before they came to her and told her what she really was. She had missed the shoulder length brown hair and the shimmering brown eyes she had grown into as a human. Her Goddess form had the same body style, but her hair was silver and her eyes were arctic blue; the reason she was given her human form back.

She looked at the body, staring at it for a little while as she willed the new memories flooding her mind to slow down so she could absorb it all. Apparently she’d known the man in the bed, Andy, only two months and had been dating him for three weeks before their drunken romp last night that had gone as far as getting naked and messing around, but not actually fucking. She glared at herself in the mirror, even though the glare would be meant for the Gods that had ordered her to this assignment.

She heard movements in the room and sighed as she read her mind of everything she could about him and how they were with each other, before she made herself drenched as if from a shower, and wrapped a towel around herself to pull off the look. She looked around the bathroom, making it look and feel like she’d taken a shower. She opened the door and walked out, looking at Andy, who looked at her with a slightly shocked expression. “Hey,” she said with a small, timid smile.

“H-Hey,” he said, his eyes roaming over her for a moment before he stopped it and blushed. “Um... Sephone... Did... Did we...?”

 _Sephone... Sephone... Wait, Persephone? They gave the name of a Mythological Greek Goddess!?_ She giggled softly, smiling shyly, and shook her head. “No Andy, we didn’t... Came close, but we kinda passed out,” she answered, still annoyed they gave her that ridiculous name.

“I’m so sorry Seph,” he said as he looked down, blushing madly. “I don’t normally drink that much, and I guess I kinda got carried away.”

She smiled and approached him. She opened the towel and pressed against him, feeling the instant reaction her body pressed to his was having. She kissed the hollow of his throat as she dropped the towel and turned on her powers, pulling him closer when his arms went around her. “I’m not upset Andy,” she whispered, kissing his neck.

Andy moaned softly, unaware of where these sudden feelings of want and desire were coming from. He cared about his girlfriend, but rarely did he ever want to move fast with anyone, and here he was wanting to pin her to the bed and use as much of her body as she would give to him. “Oh God, Seph,” he moaned when her hand went down and wrapped around his semi.

“Andy... since we’re both sober... Do you think, we could go through with what we started last night?” She whispered, stroking his cock. She flared her seduction power as she nibbled his neck, making him moan.

He bent his head, kissed her deeply as he walked backwards to the bed. When he broke the kiss and looked down at her, the look in her eyes made his cock harder in her hand. He nodded numbly as he sat on the bed, far enough back to where she was able to easily straddle him.

Seduction smiled and straddled his lap, not yet impaling herself on him as she kissed him deeply. She moaned into the kiss when his hand went between her legs, one finger sliding between her folds, brushing against her clit. She broke the kiss, moaning as his finger worked her clit and his mouth found her neck, biting down on her spot. “Oh God, Andy,” she whimpered as her eyes closed and he used his thumb to tease her while he slid two fingers inside of her that she clenched down on. When he began pumping his fingers, she rocked herself against his hand, her head leaning back as she moaned.

He kissed along her chest, taking a hardened nipple between his lips, sucking softly as his cock got harder. When she was wet enough for him, he removed his fingers and lifter her, guiding his head to her entrance. Andy moaned her name softly as he brought her down slowly, inch by inch, onto his cock.

Seduction’s eyes flew open when she felt how long and thick he was as he stretched her open. She held onto his shoulders as he brought her down, burying his length all the way to the hilt inside of her. “Oh fuck, Andy,” she whimpered as he slid his arms loosely around her waist. She lifted herself up and down on him, moaning as she rode him.

Andy let go of her and leaned back on the be, bracing himself with his arms as he looked at his girlfriend, watching her slowly bounce on his cock. “Oh God, Sephone, baby,” he moaned, leaning his head back as her walls clenched around his cock.

Seduction stopped bouncing and leaned down, kissing his neck as she rocked her hips against his, shuddering against his body. “Andy,” she whimpered as he thrust up against her rocking hips, pushing himself deep inside of her. “Oh fuck baby!”

Andy thrust up again, crying out when she pushed herself down on his up-thrust, hilting him hard inside of her. “Seph!” He cried out as he lost his control and spilled his hot stickiness inside of her. He held her close, shuddering as another orgasm rolled through him when her walls clamped down around him.

Seduction cried out as a powerful orgasm rolled through her body, making her clench down on Andy as he hilted her again. She moaned his name as she clung to him, her nails digging into his shoulders. “Fuck, Andy,” she panted softly, burying her face in his neck as his arms snaked around her waist. “Oh God baby.”

He softly teased the small of her back as they lay there, enjoying the sweet orgasmic hum flowing through their veins. He kissed the top of her head as their breathing returned to normal. “Do you... Do you regret it?” When Seduction shook her head slightly and kissed his chest, he smiled and held her close with a soft sigh.

 _How could anyone regret that?_ She thought as she nuzzled his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so irritating that I have to make this note since there seem to be a lot of skim readers that find this story and feel the need to comment. This isn't the only site I have this posted on, and I'm going to be making a note there too.
> 
> ATTENTION: Andy was never actually drunk. She is the Goddess of Seduction and he was her assignment. He only actually met her that morning, they had no prior past with each other, so the "years" of them knowing each other are fake too. The "getting drunk" was just a fake memory she had put there to be able to get the job done. 
> 
> I know Andy is straight edge, that's actually why I chose to have her give him that fake memory, since it was something he wouldn't do. I had planned on making a sequel to this and was going to be played on, but life events happened and I was unable to go back to it. Now, -if you want to make a comment on Andy being straight edge AFTER I'VE HAD TO PUT THIS DISCLAIMER UP ON MY PAGE then you shouldn't be reading ANYTHING.


End file.
